1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device used for a color image display used with fixed pixels and an image processing method used for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color image display device used with fixed pixels such as a liquid crystal display or plasma display panel (PDP) has a plurality of unit areas which are provided in a matrix in a two-dimensional display region and in which pixels of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) (fixed pixels) are arranged continuously or with adjoining respectively.
For example, each of the pixels of R, G and B is formed with a pixel region of a stripe or mosaic shape in the unit area.
The color image display device makes the R pixel emit light on the basis of an R signal, the G pixel emit light on the basis of a G signal, and the B pixel emit light on the basis of a B signal. An emission of Light of the pixels of R, G and B placed in the unit area is visible as a color mixed them, so a designated color is displayed in the unit area.
Note that, the R, G and B signals are generated so as to respectively make a center of the unit area as a reference.